His Father's Eyes
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: A little theory fic about what happened to Ash's dad, just before Ash is born.


_His Father's Eyes_

**_By BellaWaterFlower/Princess Bella_**

_(Ok, my name changes all the time but I go by BellaWaterFlower here coz most of you know me by that name)_

_Deliah groaned as she heard the phone ring. She had JUST settled on the couch to wait for her husband to return from work, something pretty hard to do when you're 7 months pregnant. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, becoming more annoyed at the loud tone of the ringing. Deliah reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone._

_"Hi, is this Deliah Ketchum?" a young-sounding male voice said._

_"Yes, speaking", Deliah answered. _

_"Mrs. Ketchum, I'm afraid your husband has been involved in a car accident…" the voice said, before being cut off._

_"What?!" Deliah cried out. She felt a pang of shock enter her emotions._

_"He has been taken to Pallet Hospital. I think you should get there as soon as possible…"_

_"What happened?! Is he ok?" she panicked._

_"I'm sorry, I can't give you any details. I'm only the paramedic. Goodbye", the man said, and then hung up. Deliah stood there, frozen in shock. 'Oh my God…" she let out, before grabbing her keys and rushing out the door into her car. Deliah shoved the keys in the engine and sped off towards the hospital, silently praying that he'd be alright. _

_Deliah arrived at the hospital in a frantic state. She recalled what her doctor had told her – not to stress out because it might endanger the baby. She got to the front desk and tried to calm herself. "Excuse me, my husband was brought in here…" she told the secretary at the desk._

_"Ok, what's his surname?" she said in a calm manner, making Deliah wonder how they can be so calm and composed when they see so many tragedies unfold in front of their eyes every day. _

_"Ketchum", she stated._

_The secretary typed a few letters into her computer, and looked up at Deliah. "He's in the ER", she replied, and pointed down the corridor. A look of dreadfulness took over Deliah's face, and she rushed down there, bursting into the doors. "Where is my husband?" she demanded at a nurse. The nurse seemed startled. "Are you referring to Mr. Ketchum?" she asked. Deliah nodded. Suddenly, a doctor came out of the ER. The nurse ushered towards the doctor. "Doc, this is Mr. Ketchum's wife. Mrs. Ketchum, this is Doctor Filan. He'll explain everything", she said calmly, and left the room. Deliah, now in a horrified, frantic state turned towards the doctor. "Please, where is my husband?!" she pleaded. Doctor Filan looked down. "I'm very sorry…" he began. "Your husband was involved in a horrific car accident… His car collided with the car of a drunk driver… head on. We did everything we could…but it was too late. The internal injuries were too much. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Ketchum." Deliah stood on the spot, frozen at his words. The whole world seemed to come to a standstill as the words coming out of the doctor's mouth sunk into Deliah's brain. The doctor helped her sit down, and she stared at him, wide eyed. "No…no, this can't be happening!" she cried. "There has to be a mistake…no…" Deliah wailed, putting her head in her hands and letting the tears flow freely. She looked up at Doctor Filan hopefully, but he shook his head in dismay. Deliah was speechless. Her husband, the man she loved more than anything else in the world; the man who had given her everything she ever wanted, was now gone. The doctor took her into the room where her husband lay, to let her say goodbye. What Deliah saw was something she had always hoped she would never have to see. The man who was always so full of passion and enthusiasm, who was always so bright and never down, was now laying on a white bed…still…covered with cuts and bruises… dead. Deliah walked up to the bed and clutched his hand, and began to cry hysterically as Doctor Filan watched with a horrified look implanted upon his face. He got up and was beginning to walk away and give her some time alone, when he heard her scream out in pain. Turning around swiftly, he saw her clutching her stomach and crying out in pain. "Nurse!" he called. A few nurses came into the room, while another went to get a stretcher. Doctor Filan hurried over to Deliah. "Now, Mrs. Ketchum, how many months pregnant are you?" he asked. _

_"I'm only seven months! How could this be happening?" _

_"I don't know, but we have to find out. These pains you're having…do they seem like contractions?"_

_Deliah nodded. "Yeah…", and she again screamed out in pain as she was lifted onto a stretcher. She was taken into another emergency room. "What's going on?" she cried, as the doctor began examining her. The doctor talked to the nurse for a few seconds and then rushed out, leaving a confused and shook up Deliah demanding to know what was going on. Another contraction came and she cried out. "Now Mrs. Ketchum, I'm afraid you've gone into labour, but you're not dilated. You can't give birth naturally. We have to perform a caesarean and get the baby out right now", the nurse explained.  _

_"But…you can't! The baby isn't fully developed yet!" she cried._

_The nurse could only lower her head. Dr. Filan came back into the room. _

_"Doctor! What's going to happen to my ba…ahhhh!" she started, just before having another contraction. _

_Dr. Filan looked unsure. "It depends… We may be able to save your child because most of its vital functions should have developed… But we will not know until we have the baby." _

_Deliah was more worried than she had ever been in her life. Tears once again came to her eyes. "I want my husband…" she said quietly, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body. Nobody could say anything. Each nurse felt a sudden sadness, realising the tragedy of the situation. Dr. Filan's face fell, but upon another scream from Deliah, he jumped straight into action. He grabbed the gas mask and placed it over Deliah's face. Her eyes were still brimmed with tears. "Please, doctor. I can't loose both of them…you have to save my baby…please…" she pleaded as she drifted into unconsciousness…and everything went black._

_Deliah awoke, feeling much pain in her stomach. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw a nurse in her room. "Nurse, please, is my baby ok?" she asked hurriedly._

_"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" the nurse said cheerfully._

_"My stomach hurts… But…my baby?!"_

_ "Oh…I'm sorry…" she began, and Deliah prepared for the worst. "…I cannot give you any news about your baby. He has been taken to intensive care."_

_"Did you say 'he'?" Deliah asked, her voice shaking from nervousness. _

_The nurse nodded. "A beautiful baby. His signs didn't look too bad either. Doctor Filan will be back with the details soon."_

_Deliah nodded and the nurse walked out. She rested, reflecting upon the day's events, and once again finding herself in tears. 'I can't believe he's gone… What am I going to do without him…?' she asked herself. Deliah had known her husband for what seemed like ever. They had more-or-less grown up together, and were and always had been so much in love. With Deliah pregnant, they were at some of the happiest stages of their lives. But now…she was all alone. Alone. That word sent chills down her spine. Deliah knew she would never be able to replace her husband. It was almost impossible, she knew, to find someone like him. As she sat wondering why this had to happen, Dr. Filan walked in. _

_"Mrs. Ketchum, how are you feeling?" he asked. Deliah lowered her eyes. _

_"My stomach hurts a lot…and I feel nauseas. How is my baby?"_

_"Ok good, that's perfectly normal. I've come to the conclusion that your pregnancy was brought on by shock. All in all, the operation was a success. And as for your baby…he's alright. Because the pregnancy was in its later stages, all of his organs were developed and are functioning with a little help from us. He'll have to stay in the ICU for about two weeks, and then we'll see what happens."_

_Deliah smiled weakly, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. "Can I see him?"_

_Dr. Filan smiled. "Sure." He signalled the nurse, and she brought in the tiny baby. Tears streamed down Deliah's face as she took him into her arms. "Oh my… He's so beautiful…" _

_The baby was indeed beautiful. He had adorable features. She almost laughed at the mess of jet-black hair already sprouting from his head. _

_"Ashton", she said out of nowhere. The doctor and nurses looked up at her questioningly. She said more clearly, "I'm going to name him after my husband, Ashton." More tears streamed down her face at the realisation that her son would never see his father…and vice-versa.  The nurse put her hand on Deliah's shoulder. "It's a beautiful name", she said. "Hi Ash! You're a cutie aren't you, yes you are!" she said, playing with the small child. _

_But what amazed Deliah the most were his eyes. They were a deep brown, almost black. So pure and innocent, they looked up at her harmlessly. Deliah smiled and looked up at the doctor. "He has his father's eyes", she said proudly, and smiled at her baby._

_THE END_

_…I don't like it!!! I don't like the way it ended… Damn! Oh well…I hope you liked it! Now, I'm gonna be straight with you. I'm not a doctor. I don't know anything about doctor's stuff other than what I see on All Saints, lol! So don't flame me if there were some errors, because I really can't help it. Also, I do know that when babies are born their eyes are blue, and as they grow their eyes change colour to their natural colour. But…JUST IGNORE THAT! It doesn't happen in the Pokémon world, ok?! LoL! ~gets weird glares~ Leave me alone!!! Umm, what else did I have to say? Oh yeah, this isn't my actual theory on Ash's dad. I personally reckon he's the Pokémon Master. I liked the idea of this fic though. I know, I'm weird. And proud of it! So yeah…that's it! Please give me some feedback if you have time, and keep smiling!!! _

_Ciao! Luv Sarah._

P.S. I'm so sorry about the lack of fics from me. I haven't even started the next chapter of my Pokémon War fic. It's just that I've had no time, and I'm in year 11 this year so I'll have less time, plus work makes sure I have none! So you have to bear with me! I'm still alive!!! I am doing a DBZ fic though…about Mirai Trunks whom I luv, lol! So look out for that if you like DBZ! 


End file.
